


Are You Curious?

by DarlingCera



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, erin gilbert - Freeform, ghostbusters - Freeform, jillian holtzmann - Freeform, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally seeing a little more of Holtzmann than she intended, Erin may be getting a little curious. Porn with a little plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put "Erin sees a boob and feels some kinda way" but I stopped myself.

Jillian Holtzmann was such an obvious flirt. She was utterly shameless. It was a quality that Erin Gilbert wasn’t sure if she should admire or not. Holtzmann also seemed to lack any sort of filter at all. Tact was not her strong suit. It didn’t surprise Erin at all when Holtz slid down the fireman’s pole, which was her new favorite thing to do now. She was a little too close to the pole, and Holtz was hanging on to it directly behind her.  


“So…” She said, raising a blonde eyebrow at Erin “Are you going to spend the rest of your afternoon boring holes into Kevin with your eyeballs?”  


Erin gave a little start, even though she knew Holtz was there. She had heard Holtz’s boots squeaking on the pole. Kevin kept sleeping at his desk. A pool of drool was forming on the pad of sticky notes nearby. Holtz didn’t think too much of him. The man couldn’t even work the phone. But she had to give him credit for being good entertainment, in a slapstick humor kind of way.  


“No...I wasn’t even looking at him, geez.” Erin was attempting to defend herself, but she knew she really couldn’t.  


“Whatever you say.” Holtz’s feet hit the floor and she made her way to the fridge. Abbey wouldn’t mind if she ate all this leftover lo mein, right? She popped it in the microwave and set the timer for a minute and a half. She was watching her food spin when she heard footsteps behind her. “There’s more in the fridge, if you want some. I don’t think Abby’s going to notice. It was way in the back.” she said, knowing Erin was behind her.  


“Holtz that’s gross, do you have any idea how long that’s been there?” Erin made a face.  


“It passed the smell test, there was nothing fuzzy growing on it. I’m sure I’ll live.” Holtz pulled her food out of the microwave. She gave Erin a little wave then disappeared up the stairs. She didn’t want to admit that there was a little streak of jealousy in her. Erin wasn’t the first straight girl she had wanted, and she probably wouldn’t be the last, and she tried to put it out of her mind as she sat on a huge bean bag that she had hauled up the stairs the week before. She opened her laptop and turned on a UFO documentary before shoving a forkful of food into her mouth. She finished up the noodles and let the paper plate and plastic for fall to the floor as she laid down across the bean bag sofa. Eventually she fell into a heavy sleep.  


Kevin had left, he had gone out with his equally dumb and attractive friends. But Erin hadn’t wanted to invite herself. Patty was off with Abbey, they were busy working on city permits and other stuff that they needed to legitimize their business. So, out of boredom, Erin went up the stairs. It was weirdly quiet up there on the second floor. Quiet and Holtzmann didn’t seem to go together. There was usually at least some modicum of background noise.  


When she peered into the room, she saw Holtz’s open laptop, with the show about aliens still quietly playing into her headphones. Her plate and fork were discarded and she was sprawled on the sofa, one leg hanging off. Normally, Holtz was so full of energy, when she finally crashed she looked peaceful. It didn’t take Erin long to notice something else. Holtz’s red smoking jacket was on the floor and she was laying there in a loose tank top that had probably at one point been a tee shirt. The shirt had moved as Holtz had shifted in her sleep. Erin turned red as she got a full view of Holtz’s left breast. She found herself staring, tempted to touch it. That thought was incredibly strange and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. But the skin looked so soft, her nipple was such a lovely rose color and it perked up slightly in the cool room. Maybe it was just an odd sight, since most of Holtzmann’s wardrobe was pretty loose and hid them all together, but It definitely got her curious.  
Finally she figured she needed to do something before everyone else got back, or she got any more curious about Holtzmann. With a careful, delicate, touch she started to move the fabric of the tank top to cover Holtz’s breast. But despite her efforts to be careful, Holtz awoke with a start.  


“What are you doing?” she asked, seeing Erin hover over her.  


“N-nothing?” the physicist replied  


“Are you sure about that?” Holtz then noticed what some would call her wardrobe malfunction.  


“Oh…” She said, not making any effort to move the fabric herself. Erin was still staring, looking like she was currently experiencing the most humiliating moment of her life.  


Holtz tried not to laugh “If you like this one” She pointed to her exposed breast “Then you’ll be pleased to know I have another one on the right side.”  


“I...I…” Erin was at a loss for words.  


“Your face looks like a tomato.” Holtz observed. She got up off of the couch and stretched, the fabric moved back into its place when Holtz bent down to pick up red smoking jacket from the floor, affording Erin a quick glimpse at both breasts. Holtz slid her arms in the sleeves and got back to work.  


“So...What brings you to my humble abode?” Holtz asked  


“Everyone else was gone. Kevin went out ...I was wondering if you needed any help.”  
“Yeah, come hold this in place for me while I put the screws in “ Erin went over to the workstation and held two parts of a casing together while Holtz turned a screwdriver.  


“Was that awkward for you? Because it feels a little weird for me?” Erin asked nervously.  
“What? What just happened? The part where I awoke from my peaceful slumber to find you fretting over one exposed boob? Not really. Modesty schmodesty. But you really were staring at it. Not quite in the weird dreamy way that you stare at Kevin, but definitely staring.  


“Alright, I was staring.”  


“Are you curious?” Holtz said.  


“About what?” Erin asked as Holtz pulled out a soldering iron and got to work.  


“Girls. Because as I'm sure you're aware, I would be more than happy to satisfy your curiosity as well as other things that need satisfying.” Holtz’s tone was casual.  


Erin didn’t say anything, which was enough of an answer for Holtzmann.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Erin was curious. Or maybe this was just a one-time fluke. But the probability of that became less and less likely over the next few days as she found herself watching Holtz more closely without even really meaning to. And in some ways, started comparing her to Kevin. Kevin was nice to look at, and not bad to be around. But she had a feeling that someday, his intelligence, or lack thereof would wear down on her. It was a shallow crush, definitely, but it was one that she didn’t want to let go of so easily. Letting it go would mean she might just have to acknowledge that the idea of Holtzmann was really starting to grow on her. Holtz was a genius, most definitely. And she moved with a swagger that was definitely more endearing than Kevin’s clumsiness.

Holtz was dancing, and Erin was wondering if Holtz had gone through a goth phase as a teenager, because the “Lucretia My Reflection” by the Sisters of Mercy was playing at a considerable volume and was part of a “throwback thursday” playlist on her laptop. The song was very Holtz, with lyrics about machinery and a steady beat that she could easily move to. The way her hips moved as she dug in the guts of a new machine was delightful to see from behind. Suddenly Holz broke into a full on dance break, abandoning her tools and adding arm and shoulder movements during the instrumental break. The song ended and Holtz turned her attention to Erin. 

“I was thinking about quitting all this and auditioning for ‘So you think you can dance’ What do you think?” She asked, with a smirk that made Erin’s heart beat a little faster. 

“Don’t quit your dayjob Holtzmann.” Erin replied. 

“Harsh.” Holtz said with a pout, before getting back to work. 

“She’s in Parties” By Bauhaus started to play. 

“Alright, I can’t resist this one. Come dance” 

Erin nervously got up and joined Holtz in a little more open space outside of her cluttered work station. She didn’t dance often, but Holtz definitely planned to help her. Gloved hands fell on Erin’s hips, guiding her to the beat of the song. This had quickly gone from innocent fun to something not-so-innocent. Holtz moved Erin’s arms so they were draped around her neck then slid her hands back down to Erin’s waist. The slower parts of the song had them practically grinding to the sound of Peter Murphy’s voice and the synthesizers. Erin couldn’t resist how sensual this was, the world fell away around her, and it was just her and Holtzmann. She was close enough to smell the grease and a little sweat on Holtz, who had been working on the new-and-improved hearse this morning. She had come back upstairs with streaks of grease on her skin, and a more tight-fitting tank top that was covered in stains. That image was hot, so very hot, it had gotten Erin worked up when she caught the smell. 

The effect this had on Erin was that it was driving her mad. She would have been dragging Holtz off to bed by the middle of the song if she had been a man. Now there was a little apprehension that contradicted how wet she was. What if she freaked out as soon as all their clothes came off? She knew Holtz would understand, because she wasn’t a complete asshole afterall, but it would be so incredibly awkward later. She didn’t have time to think much longer as she was suddenly falling backwards as Holtz dipped her back. That did it for her, she was ruined for Kevin he was a thousand miles away in her mind instead of directly downstairs. Erin came back up and her face was closer to Holtz’s than before. 

It was then then that she realized the song, and the playlist were both over, the room was quiet and she was still holding onto Holtz, who had pulled her super close. 

“I had a feeling you’d like that.” the physicist said with her signature wink. 

“Shut up, Holtzmann, just shut up” Erin closed the space between them and kissed her. She couldn’t even be shy about it, she was too worked up from the moment. 

“That’s what I thought.” Holtz let her go from the embrace. Holtz swaggered back to her machines and picked up a wrench. “Just lemme know when you want more.” 

Erin scampered downstairs, past Kevin at his desk and went to sit on the little sofa where they would talk to clients if they came in person instead of calling. She needed to cool down, but she was pretty sure she couldn’t if she wanted to. Maybe coming downstairs was a bad idea, because to get to the third floor where her bed was, she would have to go past Holtzmann again. Why did Holtz need the whole second floor anyway? Then she remembered the boxes and boxes of parts. Even discarded parts from fighting robots and it made sense. 

Abby and Patty came back after taking care of a relatively minor call, just some standard hauntings. Nothing too malevolent, but the poor woman’s plates were breaking left and right. Dinner came about an hour later, and after a few calls upstairs from Patty, Holtz finally slid down the pole and joined them. At dinner Holtz seemed incredibly smug. But Erin was convinced she was making that up herself. 

She went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed, still with Holtz on her mind in the shower. Erin kept replaying the earlier scene in her mind and her hand found its way between her legs, rubbing gently around her clit, gradually picking up the pace as she thought about Holtz doing the same thing to her from behind in the shower. She would bet Holtz had skills when it came to this stuff. Holtzmann had once described herself as a “Gold Star Lesbian” she wasn’t sure if that was some way of saying she was really good in bed, or if it meant something else entirely. Erin picked up the pace and came with Holtzmann on her mind. 

She got out of the shower and put on her pajamas before grabbing her phone to look up what a “Gold Star Lesbian” meant. She was vaguely unimpressed with the definition. It just meant that Holtz had never even so much as kissed a guy. Erin fell asleep thinking about Holtz, dreaming about her coming out from under the hearse and fucking her senseless on the hood. 

There was nothing Holtz liked more than watching someone realize they were wrong. Whether it was some guy who was trying to call her work bogus, or watching Erin realize she was wrong about being completely straight and crazy about Kevin. She wondered when Erin would come looking for more, but she didn’t let it weigh too hard on her mind. Erin wasn’t the first supposedly straight girl that Holtz had been with. She was a magnet for them and she knew it. They were friends first, then some jerk boyfriend did something shitty and suddenly they wanted to experiment. Typically they went back to their boyfriends, but she had a feeling Erin might not go running back to Kevin. Not that there was anything to go running back to. He didn’t even really notice that Erin existed. Holtz knew it was kind of bad to think so, but she couldn’t help feeling like she had won a small victory today as she tucked herself into her bed.


	3. The Mayor's Gala Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as sexy as the last chapter, but sexy things are to come. Stay tuned for part 2.

Jillian Holtzmann was on a mission over the course of the next week. She didn’t have a particularly detailed plan, but she definitely had an end result in mind. If she really wanted to, Jillian could have gotten Erin to bed in a few hours time, but she had decided to drag it out to create a nice, slow burn. She wanted Erin to ask for it, not because she was afraid to, she certainly wasn’t. But because if Erin came to her, then she would know for sure that it was what Erin wanted. Her pursuit of Erin had lead to more than just desire. Now, Holtz had to admit that she was starting to get just a little crush on the owner of the world’s tiniest bowtie.

Erin came upstairs to the second floor and found Holtz talking on the phone to one of her many scrap metal sources. 

“Listen, buddy, I’m a lady with discerning taste in spare parts, I’m telling you you’re charging me way too fucking much for that battery pack. “ She paused a moment as the man on the other end of her call spoke “Well if I could find one in a dumpster I would have done that by now! I’ve been through every dumpster in town!” She hung up the phone a moment later. When she saw Erin she tried to keep her smirking at bay. She sometimes felt that it might be freaking Erin out. Or that it came off as though she was leering. 

“Hey you.” she said sauntering over to Erin. She hadn’t gotten another kiss since the first and maybe she had come on a little too strong. 

Holtz was just about to start working her flirting magic when Patty and Abby came upstairs, and they were obviously trying to hold back from blurting out an exciting bit of information. Both of them looked like they were going to burst. Patty held a notice on a piece of thick, nice paper in both hands. She couldn’t contain herself any longer “We’ve been invited to the Mayor’s Gala next week!” She practically squealed. 

Erin immediately got excited with Abby and Patty, and they immediately started planning shopping trips for the black tie event. 

Holz had picked up the invitation from the floor where Patty had dropped it in her excitement and saw the four words that every girl wants to hear “Heavy horderves” and “Open Bar” . She was already dreaming of free booze and cocktail weenies. Then she realized she would have to get a nice suit. Hell she may end up renting a tux. A dress was out of the question, Jillian Holtzmann hadn’t seen the inside of a dress since some ill-fated family christmas pictures when she was four. And tuxedos were cool. The gala was soon, so she had to get a move on. It was still early, so she went out to immediately take care of the tuxedo. She tried on a few in different sizes . But they made her look short and clunky. Normally she wouldn’t particularly care, but some of these jackets looked absolutely ridiculous. She eventually found one that looked right. Then she realized she needed shoes. The mayor may frown on her coming to his fancy party in a nice tux and Converse sneakers. Not that she cared what the mayor thought, she just didn’t want to get kicked out of the party. Getting kicked out meant no more free fancy food. 

In the shoe store, she looked around and found a pair of black loafers with some neat little tassel things on them. Those wouldn’t get her kicked out for sure. The mayor himself probably had a pair of shoes with tassels. And they were comfortable too! With all of her criteria for shoes met she made her purchase and went home, tucking her shoes away in her little closet on the second floor. She got back to work and thought if she wore the tassel shoes and the red smoking jacket and some black pants, she could definitely get a Hugh Hefner look going. She would need a pipe and a captain’s hat to complete the look. Holtz laughed at herself as she thought of trying to seduce Erin in her Hugh Hefner costume. The day of the gala arrived and Holtz had been by herself most of the day. Abby, Patty and Erin were off at hair appointments and getting their nails done. Holtz had slept until noon since she had been up until five a.m. Kevin had been given the day off and was going to meet him there with his “plus one”. Holtz guessed that it was his mother. At around four, everyone started coming back to change into their fancy attire. Holtz put on the suit and felt like James-fucking-Bond. She was the first one downstairs. 

They had debated taking the hearse the night before and decided that it was a good idea, just in case something crazy happened. Though they were all pretty sure it wouldn’t. Everyone was excited for a fun evening out. 

Erin came down next, Patty and Abby were still busy upstairs. Holtz was pretty sure her heart stopped, and she was glad she was sitting down, though she quickly got to her feet. For once in her life, Holtz was speechless. Erin’s hair was tied up in a neat twist at the back of her head to show off a pair of pearl earrings accompanied by a matching necklace. Her dress was a deep blue and fit her snugly, showing off every curve. In her manicured hands she held a little white clutch, and on her feet were a pair of white heels that gave Erin a few solid inches over Holtz. It didn’t matter. Erin was a top contender for the most gorgeous thing that Erin had ever laid eyes on. 

“Holtz, pick your jaw up off the floor.” Erin gave her a smug look. 

Holtz couldn’t even come up with something witty to say. 

Erin came the rest of the way down the stairs and stopped right in front of Holtz. She looked slick in that suit, and she knew that they looked absolutely glamorous together. They both felt like a million bucks. Seeing Holtz all cleaned up had been a little weird at first, but Erin found that she liked it just as much as she liked her all dirty and disheveled. Holtz reached out and put her hands on Erin’s hips “This is fine, right?” she asked, still just a little awestruck. 

Erin nodded. Erin had found herself wanting to wow Holtz, and she had just sort of assumed that Holtz was her unofficial date to this party. She let holtz hold her, placing her hands on the blond’s shoulders. Holtz couldn’t help but smile. “You look amazing…” she finally said, biting her lower lip. 

“You do too.” Erin replied “So are you gonna be my date or what?” 

“Oh.” Holtz said, taken aback by the question. “Hell yeah I am!” She said, trying to hide the fact that she was pretty confused a moment earlier. 

“Good.” Erin had been imagining this moment all week. She couldn’t get Holtz and that first kiss off of her mind. She leaned down a little and planted another one on her, pulling away from the kiss and the embrace as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“How do we look?” Patty asked as her and Abby came down. Abby looked stunning in red, and Patty’s seafoam green dress was definitely a winner. 

“Fabulous.” Holtz and Erin agreed. 

“And look at you two!” Patty was delighted. 

“Alright? So everybody’s ready?” Abby asked, attaching her phone to a monopod. “Lets get a group picture before we go” 

Everyone gathered around and Abby snapped a photo. 

Holtz pulled the keys to the hearse out of her suit pocket and they were off.


	4. The Mayors Gala pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday! This chapter is significantly longer than usual and I was setting up my new Holtzmann Rp account.   
> You can follow me at dancestodebarge.tumblr.com

They arrived at the mayor’s gala and were promptly informed by his obnoxious assistant that they only received an invite because there would be cameras everywhere and the public was currently obsessed with them. Rude Holtz thought as they entered the big reception hall.

There was a string quartet playing in one corner, and the bar in the other. People in their finest were mingling with each other, talking about stuff that sounded agonizingly boring to Holtz. A waiter came by and handed her a glass of champagne, which she immediately downed. It tasted expensive. Patty saw her do that and gently reminded her that this was probably a really bad place to get totally hammered. Erin had gotten herself a glass of wine and had joined holtz at their table. 

Abby and Patty were eagerly socializing. About a half hour into the event, Kevin made an appearance. “Who’s that?” Erin asked, looking at the ridiculously handsome man that was with Kevin. Holtz shrugged “Some other beefcake?” Kevin was less of a beefcake to her and more of a smashed cheeseburger from McDonalds. But she liked him well enough. “I thought he would show up with his mom. Or his dog in a little dog tuxedo. That would have been fantastic.” Kevin came to their table and the gorgeous man followed. He was dark-haired, with piercing blue eyes and the straightest teeth Erin had seen on anybody. His suit was perfectly tailored and looked expensive 

“Ladies!” Kevin said cheerfully 

“Kevin!” Erin still seemed to get all gooey around him. But Holtz no longer felt jealous. 

Holtz eyed the man with Kevin. 

“This is my boyfriend, Jake! Jake is a businessman. He’s very good at math. ” he said with great pride. “Jake, these are my coworkers Erin and Holtzmann.” Kevin couldn’t remember Holtz’s first name for the life of him. He was pretty sure she had one though, since most people did. Erin felt incredibly uncomfortable, she felt as though she should have known Kevin was gay, but at the same time why would Kevin make it obvious? They also knew hardly anything about what Kevin did after work. She was careful about personal questions after the illegal one she had asked during his interview. Something about Jake seemed weirdly familiar. Like she had seen him somewhere before. But not in a bad way. She just couldn’t place him. 

It had never occurred to Holtz that Kevin might be into guys. Suddenly, any feelings of jealousy she may have held towards him were gone in an instant, suddenly replaced by a feeling often referred to as “the rainbow connection”. She resisted mentioning that all four of them were technically Kevin’s bosses. “Have a seat, boys. They’ve got the fancy beer here, none of that canned shit from the gas station.” They chatted for a minute before Abby and Patty noticed Kevin’s presence and made their introductions to Jake. Jake and Kevin left a moment later to go take advantage of all of the food around them, that had obviously been catered by somewhere really nice that none of them could afford. 

Abby and Patty went back to mingling, leaving Holtz and Erin at their table. Holtz was about to head to the bar. “Want anything?” She asked Erin. “Red wine. Thanks.” She needed a drink. Being around Holtz was too much sometimes. 

Holtz came back with their drinks and sat back down. 

“There’s a pretty neat balcony outside. There’s nobody there.” Holtz had a gleam in her eye that smacked of mischief. Erin got up and took her glass before following Holtz outside. Holtz had gotten a gin and tonic, and took a sip of it as she leaned against the balcony railing. Erin joined her, looking out over the city. 

Holtz didn’t feel like there was much to say, and nobody was looking out as far as she could tell. She set her glass on the edge of the balcony, fully aware that it could really hurt someone if it fell down. But she was pretty sure that it wouldn’t. She pulled Erin close to her and gave her a salacious smirk before planting a kiss on her that made Erin weak. This kiss made their first one look completely chaste in comparison. Holtz ran her hand from Erin’s hip, down her thigh and back up, finally coming to rest on her ass. Erin was really struggling to keep her cool. She couldn’t figure out where she was supposed to put her hands. Eventually they settled on Holtz’s shoulders. 

When the kiss broke, Erin took a big sip from her glass while Holtzmann looked her over proudly. “Lets finish these drinks and get a cab.” She said “Shouldn’t we tell Patty and Abby we’re leaving?” she asked, a little nervously. Erin knew enough to know exactly what Holtzmann’s intentions were when she suggested they get a cab and go home. That filled her with a new level of nervousness. But could it really be THAT different than being with a guy? Well there was the obvious difference, but other than that it couldn’t be that different. The part that she was most worried about was that she wasn’t entirely sure how she was supposed to reciprocate. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Holtz could have her screaming. Holtz made no secret of her abilities. 

She gave Holtz another lingering kiss and agreed before quickly polishing off her glass. The wine filled her with warmth and a little courage. They snuck out of the party and headed for the street where a line of cabs was starting to form to take partygoers back home. She gave the driver the address and they were off. Holtz couldn’t keep her hands off of Erin, running hands up her thighs and kissing her jaw. The cab driver up front was used to these kinds of antics. The partition was up, and he tried not to look too hard in his rearview mirror. He dropped them off at the firehouse and Holtz and Erin slid out of the cab. Holtz dug around in her pocket and pulled out the key to the front door. She knew Abby would be able to get the hearse home. She kept the spare key with her at all times, since Holtz was known for locking the keys in the car. 

They wasted no time. Erin made a beeline for the stairs and practically flew into her bedroom. She knew there was stuff all over the floor in Holtz’s room. She wasn’t going to trip over something and kill the moment. 

“Hey, hey, slow down there, Gilbert. It’s your first time, let’s go nice and slow.” Holtz had snuck up behind her. By now Erin had kicked off her shoes and was only a little taller than Holtz. The engineers breath was in her ear and on her neck, sending shivers up her spine. Holtz’s lips met her skin and she left several wet kisses up the back of her neck. Holtz could smell Erin’s perfume, something floral and spicy. Holtz loved it and wanted to smell nothing else for the rest of forever. A hand pushed the strap of her dress down as a trail of kisses followed it. The other strap came down soon after. Holtz savored the sight of the zipper at the back of Erin’s sliding downward. Erin got the rest of her arms out of the straps and with a little tug from Holtzmann, the dress pooled on the floor. Erin stepped out of it and gave it a gentle kick to the side. Reality was setting in and Erin was definitely going through with this. She turned around to face Holtz and gave her bowtie a tug. The bow slipped apart and the tie fell to the ground. Holtz shrugged off her jacket. 

Holtz took a moment to admire the lacy bra and panties Erin was wearing beneath that fabulous dress. She always liked a girl in lacy underthings, though she would never dare set foot in them herself. Erin pulled Holtz’s hips against hers by the belt loops and kissed her, hoping she didn’t look as inexperienced as she felt. But Holtz knew better. Erin started to unbutton the crisp white shirt, and was somewhat surprised to find one of Holtz’s grease stained undershirts beneath it. The shirt fell away and Holtz made a show of peeling away the undershirt to reveal that she, as usual, was not wearing a bra. Despite not having worn one in the last few years, Holtz was still an expert at getting bras off, and she unclasped Erin’s with little effort. The strapless piece fell to the floor along with everything else. Erin popped open the button and slid down the zipper and Holtz was left in just her boxer-briefs, which were starting to get wet. All of this was slow, with no hurry. Everyone would be gone for a good while longer. 

Holtz moved Erin to the bed and gently sat down before pulling Erin into her lap. She slid her hand between Erin’s legs as her mouth covered both breasts in wet kisses. Erin was already moaning and that was just from a few strokes through her panties. This was only the beginning. Holtz had big plans. She rolled Erin off of her lap and got her on her back. Then the panties came off. Holtz held them up like a prize before tossing them off to the side. If Erin thought she was getting those back later, then she could think again. 

Erin was still nervous. “Holtz…” She muttered out without thinking about it as the blonde spread her legs and got a good eye full. “Jillian.” Holtz corrected. “Jillian…” That sounded amazing coming out of Erin’s mouth. “Yes, princess?” Holtz was getting closer. “Fuck me…” she breathed. “Will do.” She licked her slowly, taking her time, licking and sucking around Erin’s clit, encouraged by the other’s moans. Erin was glad the place was empty, because if it wasn’t, someone would have barged in the door by now. Her hands tried not to pull too hard on Holtz’s hair as her back arched off the bed. She was pretty sure she was going to explode when two fingers slid inside of her. The sounds of Holtz’s mouth and of the fingers gliding in and out of her wet entrance Every innuendo, every snide remark that Holtz was good was far from an exaggeration. She knew exactly what she was doing. It didn’t take Erin long to come, and when she did, she was left shaking. 

Holtz got up from between her knees and sat on the bed, still clad in just her underwear. She assumed that was it, and that Erin was going to be a total pillow princess. Holtz was dumbfounded for a moment when Erin got her on her back and yanked down the boxer-briefs with quite the impressive wet spot. Erin took her time, taking in every inch of Holtz, finally getting to touch the breasts that had been on her mind ever since the incident last week. Holtz was surprisingly more receptive to it than she imagined she would be. She kneaded them carefully, then a little more roughly when she was sure she wasn’t going to accidentally hurt Jillian. In fact, being a little rougher got a little moan out of Holtz. Erin closed her mouth around a nipple and sucked before doing the same to the other. This had Holtz writing and was giving Erin the confidence she needed to continue lower. Holtz was so soft, which was the best and most immediate difference between her and everyone else she had been with. There was nothing rough about her except her hands, which were definitely calloused. 

“Wait!” Holtz cried, and Erin stopped, hands on Holtz’s spread knees. She had no clue what she was doing, but she was going to go for it. She knew what she liked and hoped it would be at least a starting point. 

“No penetration,thanks.” Holtz said. Erin gave a curt nod and settled herself between Jillian’s legs. Alright, this was the big moment of truth. Much to her surprise, Erin didn’t feel like she was going to chicken out at all. Instead she tried to replicate what Holtz did to her. That was obviously the best method, since Holtz was soon trying to hold still and not doing a very good job. Erin licked and sucked her clit, all of her fears about taste and anything else had flown out the window. Holtz came with a few loud and filthy words and Erin rode her through it before coming back up and laying next to her. 

“Damn good for a rookie.” Holtz said. 

Erin just gave her a wink that turned Holtz’s cheeks pink. 

Meanwhile, at the Mayor’s Gala, something was about to go terribly wrong.


	5. Mayor's Gala 3/3

At the gala, a rumbling could be heard and felt beneath the floor. Abby noticed it and looked at Patty.  
“Earthquake?” She asked, panic starting to rise.

Then the floor began to crack and they were glad that the reception hall was on the ground floor. Bottles and glasses flew off of the wall behind the bar and Patty knew they were dealing with something else “Where’s Erin and Holtz?” Patty asked. 

“No idea.” Abby frantically looked around the room and found no sight of them. 

Kevin appeared “Guys, I think there’s a ghost” He said, his boyfriend looked concerned. Abby looked right above Kevin and saw an angry spectre of a man in a suit with a mustache. 

“Get to the hearse, Holtz has it loaded for an emergency!” Patty made a beeline for the door, Abby and Kevin following right behind as three more ghosts came up from the cracks in the floor. Abby almost tripped over her dress as her feet hit the stairs. She pulled the keys out of her clutch and unlocked the door. Patty opened the back and pulled out their proton packs and a few other weapons. 

“I want to help” Kevin said. Patty and Abby had assumed that Erin and Holtzmann would come running when they saw the ghost but the pair were now assuming that they had been left high and dry. 

“We can take those down by ourselves.” Patty said, she was willing to take a chance on Kevin. There were just too many of them now. Patty strapped a proton pack to Kevin and told him where the trigger button was. “Ok just aim at the ghost, you’ll be ok” Kevin seemed confident as he rushed back into the building, followed by Patty and Abby. 

Inside the gala, panic was ensuing. People were frantically running out of the building, screaming, tripping, falling into ubers, cabs, limos and private cars. 

“Im gonna kill them when we get back, and put their ghosts into containment units!” Abby was furious. “The least they could have done was say they were leaving. Send a text! Something!” Abby stepped over a partygoer and got into the reception hall. Kevin was already in there, ready to push the trigger button, aiming at the biggest ghost in the room. Patty set up the containers and they got to work, Kevin surprised everyone with his decent aim and determination. They took down the first ghost, shutting the container and pushing it to the side. They were running out of juice and fast, Patty switched to the two proton pistols that Holtzmann usually kept for herself to take down a ghost that had just ruined Abby’s dress with slime. Abby was pretty sure that she was running on anger and Patty was ready to get this over with and go home. 

Kevin shut the last of the containers and the each carried them out to the hearse. Abby did her best to wipe off the ectoplasm with the towels that they kept in the back for just such an occasion. Patty drove them home. 

“Where’s kevin?” Patty asked once they were halfway home. “Oh for goodness sake, why is everyone disappearing on us tonight?” She was truly frustrated, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and get in the shower. Abby sent Kevin a text asking where he was and she was relieved to find out that Kevin had gone home with his boyfriend. 

They finally pulled into the garage and put the containers away with the rest of them. 

“Holtz” Abby called into the empty first floor. 

“Holtzmann! Erin!” Patty called. 

Meanwhile, upstairs on the second floor, Holtz was about to give Erin her third orgasm of the evening. The door had been left unlocked and half open. 

“Oh shit!” Abby backed out of the room when she saw what was going on “Oh my god! I can’t unsee that” Holtz came up from between Erin’s legs and shut the door. 

“You two have some serious explaining to do!” Patty was now starting to share Abby’s aggravation. 

“Looks like we’re busted, Gilbert.” This was definitely not the first time that Holtz had been literally caught with her pants down. She put her boxers back on and threw on a tank top underneath her smoking jacket. Erin put her panties back on and grabbed on of Holtzmann’s tee shirts from off of the floor. It smelled weird, like smoke and burnt rubber. 

“We’re waiting!” Abby called from right outside the door. 

“Let me do the talking.” Erin said. 

Holtz opened the door. “We were fucking. On round three as a matter-of-fact. Erin here saw something she wasn’t supposed to last week and she’s been eye-fucking me ever since.” 

“What the hell? What happened to let me do the talking?” Erin gave Holtz a pained look. “I couldn’t care less what you two get up to and who accidentally saw a boob! Really, Holtz, throw that tank top away it’s literally falling apart” Abby had caught a glimpse of the same thing that Erin had seen, but she had just thrown a blanket over Holtz and called it a day. 

“What we’re upset about is you two leaving without telling anybody. Good thing you two didn’t decide to take the hearse because we all would have been royally screwed if you had!We had to take down at least four ghosts without you! Patty and I can handle it if it’s a smaller haunting but anything big, we need all four of us. ”Patty still had the keys in her hand. “It’s a really sad day when Kevin is more competent than the two of you!” 

Abby was incredibly proud of Kevin for catching a ghost all by himself. “Don’t you two pull anything like that again. I can't even deal with this right now. I have slime in my ears....” Abby was too annoyed, and she was afraid she would say something that she would regret later. She left and went to the shower,figuring that the dry cleaning bill would be incredibly expensive for this dress as she unzipped it and it fell into a gooey heap on the bathroom floor. Patty was glad to get out of her dress and the shoes, she made plans to get prints of all the pictures they had taken at the gala the next day, but for now she sat on her bed and rubbed her sore feet before putting on her pajamas and tucking herself into bed. 

Holtz got back into bed, wondering if they would finish up what they started, but the shock of what had just happened had put Erin right out of the mood. She sat on the edge of Holtz’s bed. “So did we get it out of our systems?” She asked “Are we going to just go back to our normal lives now?” 

“What? Was this just some kind of hook up to you? Did you wanna just satisfy your curiosity then go back to drooling over guys like Kevin?” Holtz was definitely offended by the question at first, she later realized that that probably wasn’t what Erin meant. Erin immediately regretted what she had said. She really didn’t mean it like that, but she could see that Holtz was upset by the question. “That’s…..that’s not what I meant...I just…” She couldn’t bring herself to give a better explanation without struggling. She didn’t want to sound like she wanted a serious relationship with Holtz just yet, even though she did. Erin was pretty sure that would be moving a few lightyears too fast and it would definitely scare the shit out of Holtz. “Are we going to do it again?” Jillian was floored. “Not if you’re just fucking around with me, Gilbert. I’m going to bed.” Holtz pulled the covers up and turned off the lamp. 

Erin went back to her room and laid in bed after pulling off Holtz’s tee shirt, putting on clean panties and changing into a pair of her own pajamas. She sighed and laid on her stomach, waiting to fall asleep. 

The next morning, the gala was splattered all over the front pages. Holtz had come inside with the paper and was sitting on a barstool.Her hair was down and freshly washed, falling in blond curls to her collar bones. She wore a pair of boxers, a tee shirt and her smoking jacket with fuzzy mismatched socks. She opened the paper and read the article out loud to Patty and Abby’s delight. Then in the middle of the paper were the society columns. She normally would have gone straight for the funnies, but there, smack in the middle of the page was Kevin and his boyfriend. 

“Guys look…” She said, showing patty and Abby the picture. Erin came down and Holtz ignored her. 

“Jake Mason, heir to the billion-dollar Mason Hotels fortune, spotted at Mayor’s gala with long-time beau, model Kevin Beckman.” she read “When was Kevin going to tell us his boyfriend was a billionaire? More importantly, why the hell is he working here if he's dating a high profile billionaire? ” Patty was shocked. Abby looked at the article and had to giggle a little bit before going back to cooking breakfast. 

“Morning ladies!” Kevin came through the door and they all looked. Kevin was intensely private, despite his openness about incredibly minor things in his life, and now it was perfectly clear why. 

“Jake and I had a great time last night, despite the whole having to work in the middle of the party. He seemed to really like you, Patty. Said you were quite charming. “ Kevin smiled and pulled a piece of bacon off of a plate before wrapping a pancake around it. “And you two,” He said, looking at Holtz and Erin “Need to say goodbye when you’re leaving a party. That’s quite rude.” 

“You would know all about high society parties, wouldn’t you Kev?” Holtz asked, and Kevin just guessed that she was being sarcastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy getting ready to go back to my dorm and working.  
> I greatly appreciate comments and I kind of want to know if anyone would be interested in reading more about Kevin and Jake?


End file.
